


Preocupações

by carolss



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa Tachibana-kun ?” Ono perguntou sem se virar, apenas se concentrando em untar as formas dos madeleines que ele estava preparando, e sentindo Tachibana ficando tenso atrás dele.





	Preocupações

“Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa Tachibana-kun ?” Ono perguntou sem se virar, apenas se concentrando em untar as formas dos madeleines que ele estava preparando, e sentindo Tachibana ficando tenso atrás dele.

“O que ?” Tachibana disse.

“Você está encarando o meu pescoço e está me distraindo”

“Tem uma mancha roxa nele, eu queria saber como ela acabou aí, Jean por um acaso…”

“Não, nada assim. Ainda na França até onde eu sei”

“Então apenas noite divertida ?” Tachibana disse com seu tom até aquele momento estava passando de preocupado para irritado.

“Muito. Ciúmes ?”

“Eu não sou gay”

Ono respirou fundo e tão calmamente quanto ele conseguia ele disse :

“Eu não estava perguntando se você estava com ciúmes de mim, eu estava perguntando se você tem ciúmes de eu estar me divertindo bem mais do que você esses dias. Só isso”

“Isso seria inveja não ciúmes”

“E qual a diferença ?”

“Inveja é quando você quer algo que outra pessoa tem, ciúmes é quando você tem medo de perder algo que você tem para outra pessoa”

“E eu por um acaso já fui seu pra você considerar a possibilidade de ter ciúmes de mim plausível sob algum cenário ?”

“Eu não disse que eu estava com ciúmes, só que eu não sou gay”

“Sim, você diz isso muito”

“Tanto faz, eu vou voltar pro balcão”

“Não, espera” Ono disse se virando e segurando o braço de Tachibana quando ele estava prestes a sair da cozinha.

“O que ?”

“Eu quero dizer obrigada, não pelo lembrete esporádico de heterosexualidade obviamente, mas por antes, por se preocupar. Se Jean por um acaso voltar pra minha vida eu vou te contar, e eu não deixaria ele me machucar de novo se ele voltar”

“Eu espero que não” Tachibana disse e deixou a cozinha. 


End file.
